Religions of Goric
Religions in Goric are many and varied. The most common deities worshiped by the denizens of Goric (especially in and around the Kingdom of Emeron) are below Human Religions Common Religions Akana: Deity of Law and order. The state religion of the Kingdom of Emeron Baraxus: A god of trickery, chaos and destruction. Gimo: Goddess of thrills and excitement. Galmar: an earth deity worshipped frequently by the Barbarians of Galmar. Guya: A popular deity of hearth, mercy and harvest. Farmesk: God of war. Kanar: is the god of darkness, stealth and murder. Modee: The god of luck, travel and love. Vesper: A god of goodness, healing and light. Yotia: Is the deity of knowledge and magic. Aquatica: A fickle and often cruel sea goddess. Brewmaster: This is a deity of drinking and partying. Kauqea: is the god of nature, the forest and wilderness. Griebard Religion The humans (and some dwarves) of Griebard have their own pantheon of deities that they worship. Odin: Odin All Father is Supreme Ruler of the Gods. Aegir: is God of Storms and the Sea. Balder: is the God of Beauty and Charisma Bragi: is God of Poetry, Eloquence, and Song. Forseti: is God of Justice. Frey: is God of Sunshine, Fairies and Weather. Freya: is the goddess of Love and Fertility and leader of the Valkyries. Frigga: is the wife of Odin and Goddess of the Atmosphere. Heimdall: powerful protector and guardian of the Bifrost Bridge that links the realm of gods to the mortal plane. Hel: is the Goddess of Death. Idun: is Goddess of Spring and Eternal Youth. Loki: is the God of Mischief, Strife, and Fire. Magni: God of Strength Modi: is God of Courage and Berserk Rage. Sif: is Goddess of Excellence and Skill in Battle, a lesser goddess. Surtur: is the Lord of the Fire Giants Thor: is God of Thunder, a greater god. Thrym: Lord of the Frost Giants Tyr: is a god of War and Law. Uller: is the God of Hunting, Archery, and Winter. Vidar: is the God of Strength and Silence. Shang Tsi Religion The humans of the Shang-Tsi Empire have their own pantheon of deities that they worship. Amaterasu Omikami: is Goddess of the Sun, and joint head of the pantheon. Tsukiyomi: is the Moon God, and joined head of the pantheon. Susanowo: Storm god and lord of the seas Ama-Tsu-Mara: God of Blacksmiths, Daikoku: is the God of Wealth and Luck. Ebisu: is the God of Luck through Hard Work. Hachiman: the War God is only a demigod of warriors. Kishijoten: is a neutral good Goddess of Luck. Raiden: God of Thunder, Patron of Fletchers, is a greater god. Dwarf Religions Moradin: Dwarven deity of creation and head of his Pantheon. Abbathor: Dwarven god of greed. Berronar: The Dwarven god of safety, truth, home and healing. Clangeddin: Dwarven god of war. Dugmaren: Dwarven deity of scholarship, discovery and invention. Dumathoin: Dwarven deity of mining and underground exploration and defender of the dwarven dead. Laduguer: He is the god of the Duergar dwarves. Muamman: The dwarven deity of wanderers and expatriates and dwarven god of lightning. Vergadain: The dwarven god of Wealth and Luck. Elf Religions Corellon Larethian: elven deity of arts, crafts, poetry, music and (when necessary) battle. Aerdrie Faenya: the elven goddess of Air, Weather, Freedom, Fertility and Birds. Deep Sashelas: the elven god of aquatic elves. He is also a deity of creation, knowledge, beauty and magic. Elebrin Liothiel: the god of orchards, gardens and the harvest. Erevan Ilesere: the elven deity of mischief, change, rogues and changelings. Fenmarel Mestarine: the elven deity of feral elves, outcast elves, scapegoats and solitude. Hanali Celanil: the elf deity of Romantic Love and Beauty. Labelas Enoreth: elven god who governs the orderly passage of time. Rillifane Rallathil: god of Nature, and patron deity of wood elves. Sehanine Moonbow: goddess of the moons. Solonor Thelandira: god of hunting, archery, and survival in wild and harsh places. Gnome Religions Garl Glittergold: Gnomish patron deity and god of Luck and Trickery Baervan Wildwanderer: the gnomish god of deity of Forests, Travel, and Nature. Baravar Cloakshadow: is the gnomish deity of illusions, protection, and deception. Flandal Steelskin: is the gnome deity of mining, smithing, and fitness. Gaerdal Ironhand: is the gnome deity of protection, vigilance, and combat. Nebelun: is the gnome deity of inventions and good luck. Segojan Earthcaller: is the gnome deity of earth and nature. Urdlen: Urdlen is the gnome deity of greed and blood. The Glutton: the gnomish deity of disaster and greed. Gelf Darkhearth: is the gnomish deity of entropy and revenge. Halfling Religions Yondolla: the chief halfling goddess Halfling deity of providing and protection. Arvoreen: is the halfling deity of protection, vigilance, and war. Brandobaris: is the halfling deity of Stealth, Thievery, Rogues, and Adventuring. Cyrrollalee: is the halfling deity of friendship, trust, and the home. Her symbol is an open door. Sheela Peryroyl: s the halfling deity of Nature, Agriculture, and Weather. Urogalan: Urogalan is the halfling deity of earth and death. Category:Emeron Category:Gods